The Arid Stones
The Arid Stones The Arid Stones ''is the prequel to ''The Arena. It takes place not in Diabla, but in Aridia, another large city built by the gods to enlcose humans. Plot ''The Arid Stones ''centers around a young girl named Ren, who lives in the waterfall city of Aridia. (Aridia is a prototype city for what would eventually become Diabla.) When the gods one day decree that a tournament battle to the death will be held every 10 years, Ren tries to escape the city in fear of being chosen. This, unfortunatley, succures her a spot in The Arena tournament when she is caught. Unfortunatley for Ren, she has not powers...or so she thinks?! Meanwhile, the gods are planning something even bigger! There is talk in the bunkers of something bigger and worse than Aridia and The Arena... Heading in to battle with a secret inside- unbeknownst to her even- Ren must win...or face the consequences of death. Main Characters Ren Shadowspell (aka The Scaled Girl)- a young girl from the city of Aridia, Ren has been entered in The Arena tournament as a punishment for trying to escape the city. Jakob McKnight- a young boy who has not been entered in The Arena, but falls for Ren after the first time she fights. Determined to win her love, Jakob will stop at almost nothing to help her survive. The Other Contestants: *Manuel (aka The Faticus)- an overweight, former body builder, Manuel can compact himself into a large, boulder-like ball to crush enemies. *Cardigan (aka The Beserker)- running into battle with dual, diamon axes, Cardigan is a maniac. Mentaly ill in the head, Cardigan never stops swinging (it's so bad that they have to strap him down before and/or after matches! *Damian Hellquist (aka The Skullboy)- Damian Hellquist is a trigger-happy freak. Equipped with all types of firearms (from slingshost and bows to shotguns and SMGs), Damian dresses up in his skeleton-bone armor and takes down enemies fast. *PWR-645 (aka The Power Gas)- PWR-645 is a male android with the organic ability of substance mimicry. Touching a solid or liquid object allows him to stimulate and morph his structure o match the substance...for example: touching crystal allows him to turn his skin and bones into crystal! *Honeydew (aka The Burrower)- Honeydew likes digging. It's as simple as that. He can dig dirt, metal, stone, sand..even lava! How? Well, his hands have been surgically removed...and replaced with digging tools! His right hand is a power drill and his left hand a pick axe! *Luke (aka The Toad)- Luke is a mutated freak with the abilities of a..well, toad. With the ability to elongate his tongue, stick to walls, breathe underwater, and expand his throat, Luke is a murderous tool...espically with his genetically altered, retractable, demonic claws. *Anneka and Terra (aka The Buckshot and The Claymore)- two twin sisters who are mentally-spirtually linked so they can't fight without the other. Buckshot- equipped with magic- and Claymore- equipped with melee weapons- are a force to reckon with in The Arena...espically when they use their special power... *Luna Stormblade (aka T.N.T)- Luna has a unique ability of blowing stuff up with her eyes, hence her nickname. Not much is known about her though... *Ms. Bleach (aka The Schoolgirl)- a young teacher who graduated from colleg at the age of 12, Ms. Bleach is the smartest girl in Aridia. She has a natural talent for controlling wildlife and killing people! SHE'S A NATURAL ASSASSIN! ^.^ *Leila Cannon (aka The Loose Canon)- able to leap over the tallest skyscrappers and punch with the strength of ten freight trains, Leila has only one reasonable explanation for her mysterious brawn...STEROIDS! *Rachel Tanaka (aka The Vineweed)- with the unique, synthetic-organic ability to turn her body into wood and vines, Rachel is the most powerful, as she can do many things with her ability...some things that are still secret... *Note: The contestans pages will be revealed as they appear in the story* Chapters ~A Note From the Author~ Prologue Chapter 1: Day of Capture Chapter 2: The Chosen Chapter 3: The Officer's Report Chapter 4: The Pre-Games Chapter 5: Inside The Weapons Locker Chapter 6: Ren vs Cardigan Chapter 7: Ren vs Manuel Chapter 8: A Confidental Meeting Chapter 9: Rachel vs Honeydew Chapter 10: Ren vs Luna Stormblade Chapter 11: Ren vs. Ms. Bleach Chapter 12: Ren vs Luke Chapter 13: Rachel vs Damian Hellquist Chapter 14: Ren and Rachel vs Anneka and Terra Chapter 15: The Arid Stones Chapter 16: A Legacy in the Making Chapter 17: Ren vs PWR-645 Chapter 18: Ren vs Leila Cannon Chapter 19: A Night to Remember Chapter 20: The Pre-Finale Chapter 21: The Memorial Feast Chapter 22: Ren vs Rachel Chapter 23: Day of Escape Other *The Arid Stones is the prequel to The Whitewood Cycle (The Arena, The Rebellion) Category:Bladewood